Juntos pero no Revueltos
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: —Hay, el macho alfa se siente más hombre porque tubo sexo —la mujer se permite molestarlo antes de soltar una carcajada seca—. Que madurez cargas Jacob…. Leah/Jake. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Debilidad.


Disclaimer. _SOY MEYER, Y ME CREO LA ULTIMA, Y ME CAGO EN LOS PAIRINGS MAS OSOM DE LA SAGA._

Claim. _Jake/Leah._

Advertencias. _Ninguna._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave. **Debilidad**.

* * *

**Juntos pero no Revueltos**

Abre los ojos levemente ante la precedencia del astro sol en su rostro color canela. Toma una bocanada de aire que le llena los pulmones y la hace sentir un poco más viva. Pero no tanto como la noche anterior. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y trata de pensar la mejor excusa para decir por si Seth o Sue le preguntan de su ubicación la noche pasada, pero sinceramente, no llega absolutamente nada a su cabeza. Esta extenuada, y viniendo de ella, mitad mujer lobo era algo grande. Abre los ojos por segunda vez y se estira antes de sentarse en la cómoda cama.

—Buen día.

—_Jah_, buenos serán para ti que pudiste dormir. Pero yo me trague tus ronquidos toda la santa noche —responde ella con tranquilidad, mientras se pasa una mano por el largo cabello negro azabache.

El joven hace un gesto, mientras permanece con los brazos tras la cabeza y las sabanas blancas cubriéndolo solo hasta la cintura.

—Pero bien que disfrutaste antes de dormirte.

—Hay, el macho alfa se siente más hombre porque tubo sexo —la mujer se permite molestarlo antes de soltar una carcajada seca—. Que madurez cargas Jacob…

El líder de la pequeña manada le mira alzando ambas cejas. Ella y sus respuestas de siempre, cargadas de veneno. Un veneno que le atrapa de forma morbosamente masoquista.

—Tú siempre fingiendo que todo te vale madre Leah —comenta sin tener mucho tacto, mientras se estira también sobre el colchón que tiene en su cuarto—. Todos sabemos que es mentira.

La joven bufa y ni siquiera se gira a mirarlo esta vez. Le da la espalda y trata de buscar alrededor alguna prenda. Aunque sea la ropa interior, pero si su mente no le falla, Jake la ha roto el sostén la noche anterior. Genial, de nuevo tendría que inventar que había entrado a fase sin quitárselo.

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunta Jake tranquilamente, siguiendo interesado la curvas profundas que hacen las caderas de Leah. Decir que está hecha un_ cuero_, definitivamente era quedarse corto.

—Algo de ropa. Haz el favor de ser mas considerado y no reventarme las prendas cuando me desvistes, si seguimos a este paso, la próxima semana tendré que andar al natural por la reserva —responde de forma casual antes de levantarse de la cama, dejando caer así la manta delgada que la cubre. No le importa que su cuerpo desnudo quede expuesto ante la mirada de Jacob. ¿Qué sentido tendría fingir pudor, cuando la ha visto desnuda una y mil veces?

Se pasea por el cuarto como _Pedro por su casa,_ tratando de localizar algo con qué vestirse. Jake le mira con ojos inexpresivos, siguiendo su recorrido. Lo que ellos manejan entre sí, es extraño. No es nada pero a la vez lo es todo. Había surgido mucho antes de su imprimación, y al parecer ésta no había hecho que lograra alejarse de Leah por completo. Internamente, era débil ante ella. Era débil ante el deseo casi animal que corría por sus venas al verla. Era débil ante las ganas de hacerla suya.

Su debilidad personificada era ese talón de Aquiles que lo perseguía.

El amor que sentía por Nessie era indescriptible, pero aquello que mantenía con la Clearwater era imparable. Detener aquello, era como detener la lluvia con las manos. De haber sabido que tenía alguna posibilidad de resistirse a sus instintos y su deseo lo habría intentado…pero al saber que era imposible, era mejor simplemente dejarlo fluir.

Si nadie se enteraba, nadie resultaba dañado.

—Eso nunca —responde el moreno, después de un rato de silencio.

Leah gira a mirarlo, alzando una ceja y componiendo esa expresión de "_No entiendo un culo, idiota_" que es tan de ella.

—No puedes andar desnuda por la reserva.

Ella suelta una carcajada seca.

— ¿Y porque no habría de poder?

—Porque hay grandes posibilidades de que entre todos tengamos que castrar a Sam —El Alfa suelta algo de burla, algo de franqueza. Algo de cizaña y una pisca de maldad oculta.

—El desmembrado terminara siendo otro si Cullen se entera que andas cachondeando a su _adorado tesorito _—contraataca con facilidad—. Incluso Bella te golpearía. Que triste y patético.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me haga Edward?

—Jaaah, ¿ahora se tutean? Qué lindo el amor familiar.

—Cállate y regresa a la cama, mujer.

—No estamos en fase, imbécil, no puedes darme ordenes.

—Orden sería si tampoco tú lo quisieras.

Unas pocas ofensas y unas cuantas palabras de pelea son el juego previo a que estén enfrascados de nuevo entre las sábanas. La herida de Leah escose cada vez que ve a Emily cuando a Sam pero Jake se ocupa de hacer que olvide hasta su nombre cuando la hace suya. Él parece que aún no está totalmente satisfecho con aquello de imprimarse, por lo que Leah lo baja al infierno y lo trae de regreso a la tierra con un lento movimiento de caderas. Están juntos, aunque no pueden revolver los sentimientos que cada uno tiene. Se permiten mandar a la mierda a todo mientras se dedican a iniciar una nueva partida.

Y no importa del todo, porque al terminar, de nuevo comenzarían.


End file.
